Sergey Volkov
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Sergey Volkov (セルゲイ・ヴォルコフ, Serugei Vorukofu) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is an infamous criminal known as The Duelist Crusher who was re-purposed as one of Jean-Michel Roger's key enforcers in his takeover of the City. Design Appearance Sergey is a very tall and muscular individual, towering above most other characters. He wears a full-body riding suit with green and purple parts, which are separated by a red lines. There are spikes on the elbows, around his middle and on bracelets. The suits opening is very broad, exposing a lot of skin from his upper torso, showing the many criminal marks he has on his head, neck and upper torso. His left eye is capable of glowing red, implying that it may be technological in nature. His right sleeve was torn open during his Duel with Zuzu Boyle and his arm was scarred. Etymology Etymologically, Sergey's full name translates to "Protector of the Wolves." Given his connection to Jean-Michel Roger, his name references a Russian chess player of the same name. Personality Sergey is a sadomasochistic Duelist who Duels in a cruel manner, similar to Yami Marik and Kalin Kessler. He continually inflicts damage to himself without attempting to stop it in addition to reveling in his own pain. He revels in the suffering he causes towards his opponent, as seen in his Duel against Zuzu where he brutally defeated her and rammed her Duel Runner with his own and went to describe the carnage as beautiful. He also likes to give his opponent a false hope of victory and then show them despair, by being submissive for most of the Duel, and then when the opponent is sure of their victory he defeats them with overwhelming power. However, these personality traits are usually restrained by Jean-Michel Roger through the use of a mind-control device. Sergey broke free from it during his duel with Zuzu, resulting him in being captured by force and requiring a "re-programming". Biography History Sergey was a dangerous Dueling criminal who viciously assaulted several Duelists, earning him the moniker of the Duelist Crusher. He was wanted dead or alive for these crimes. He was only stopped after a massive force of thirty Security operatives managed to capture him. He was sent to the Facility as a result. However, even in the Facility, Sergey was just as brutal as in the outside, and single-handedly defeated all the other inmates in the prison. His viciousness was such that he had to be placed underground. While in the underground, he was met and welcomed by Gallager who explained the rules of the disposal center and how he could climb back to the surface if he defeated every Duelist around. Sergey did so, destroying fifty opponents by himself, a feat that shocked Gallager and prompted the promotor to contact Jean-Michel Roger and send Sergey to him. Since then, Sergey served as Jean's agent. Friendship Cup Sergey was shown amongst the participants of the Friendship Cup. He later appeared standing behind Jean-Michel Roger, watching the tournament's matches. When Celina was selected to Duel Tony Simmons rather than him, Roger informed him that his Duel with Celina would be for later, since he had to beat the favorite Duelists in the tournament, then defeat Jack Atlas so as to shock the City. He was eventually called to Duel Damon Lopez, shocking the audience that he was the legendary criminal. The Duel started and the young Commons resident seemingly dominated Sergey for most of the match, constantly forcing him on the defensive, leaving the audience and Damon unimpressed with the "Duelist Crusher". However, through unknown means, Sergey reverted the situation in one fell swoop and instantly defeated Damon, destroying his Duel Runner and leaving him injured, stunning the entire audience as to how exactly he had won. Friendship Cup Finals In the second round, he was set to Duel Zuzu Boyle, and ordered to bring her to Jean-Michel Roger as she was one of the pieces that he required to build his kingdom. The news caused Sergey to smile. He Dueled Zuzu as the first match in the second round of the Friendship Cup, and appeared to be at a disadvantage for most of the Duel despite the strong effects of his "Thorn Prisoner" monsters. Sergey set up Thorn Counters that continually damaged him, and a fragment of pavement tore open his sleeve and scarred his arm, causing him to call it beautiful. He was amused when Zuzu displayed concern for him and believed that she had the Duel won after reducing his LP, and called it beautiful, far better than his Duel with Damon. Breaking from the control of his limiter, he Fusion Summoned "Thorn Over Server - Van Darli Zuma" on his next turn and madly declared that he had endured the pain until he got what he wanted. "Van Darli Zuma" defeated Zuzu's "Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir" and when Zuzu attempted to get an Action Card, he crashed his Duel Runner into hers, flinging her through a building. He returned to the Duel Palace in a giggling daze, and didn't seem to register Security taking him into custody. Sergey was sent to his doctor so that he could begin "reprogramming" him. Jean-Michel Roger later insisted that the doctor hurry the process along so that the same could be done to Yuya Sakaki. After his "reprogramming", Roger sent him to the Council Building to help recapture the Executive Council. While waiting, Roger had Sergey intercept the Obelisk Force instead after they started to invade the City. Deck Sergey runs a "Thorn Prisoner" Deck. His Deck focuses on the reduction of his own LP at a calculated rate through the effects of his monsters and through Thorn Counters. To facilitate this, his monsters all have 0 ATK and DEF. Sergey can use both Synchro Summoning and Fusion Summoning to bring out his key monsters to capitalize on his low LP and inflict large amounts of damage. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters